Olympian Facebook
by AlFanBoy
Summary: The Olympians have found facebook! Join Percy, Hades, Apollo, Zeus in Facebook. And Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there this my humor story of PJO in Facebook. Hope you guys like I might update the comments by the way. Please review, review, review and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>XXPercyXJacksonXX <strong>

Just came from my friends funeral :'(

**Hades4Death likes this **

_**Comments**_

**TheSmartestGirl**

I am sorry babe :(

**Hades4Death**

Don't worry you may see her here anytime you want

**XXPercyXJacksonXX**

No thanks Hades

* * *

><p><strong>AthenaSmart<strong>

I like my daughter's user name

**XXPercyXJacksonXX and TheSmartestGirl like this**

_**Comments**_

**XXPercyXJacksonXX**

First time I agree with Athena

**TheSeaKing**

Its way better than yours Athena

**AthenaSmart**

TheSeaKing, come on?

**TheSeaKing**

Its way better than yours

**AthenaSmart**

Annabeth you should stop dating the son of this wannabe Zeus

**TheSmartestGirl**

Sorry mom but I won't stop dating Percy

**TheSeaKing**

I am not a wannabe Zeus, I mean who even wants to be him?

**JasonThunder**

Me!

**XXXLovegirlXXX**

That's so cute Annabeth :)

**XXPercyXJacksonXX**

LOL at Jason

**TheMasterBolt**

Poseidon, don't be jealous of my awesome powers

**TheSeaKing**

Jealous of what?

**TheMasterBolt**

I am the king of the gods of course

**TheSeaKing**

I am the king of the sea

* * *

><p><strong>TheSmartGirl <strong>

I miss you Seaweed Brain! :(

**XXXLovegirlXXX, PiperHeart and 4 others like this**

_**Comments**_

**TheHottestSun**

Who is Seaweed Brain?

**XXXLovegirlXXX**

Who do you think!

**XXPercyXJacksonXX**

Me, I thought you were smart Apollo XD

**TheHottestSun**

I am smart! Who doesn't know, I mean Aphrodite tells us everything you guys do

**TheSmartGirl**

What!

**TheHottestSun**

Yeah she even told us when you guys were in Percy's cabin only with underwear and the same bed then Thalia came in and got pissed at Percy cause she thought he made Annabeth lose her virginity

**XXXLovegirlXXX**

You weren't supposed to say that, you idiot

**FireHotDude**

WOW, that happened? LOL

**XXPercyXJacksonXX**

Aphrodite! You are going to pay, you know its wrong to tell people about demigod _adventures_

**XXXLovegirlXXX**

It wasn't me, it was that idiot of Apollo

**TheHottestSun**

Yeah, my bad but don't worry your secret is safe

**TheSmartGirl**

Its in the internet you idiot, everyone can see it now

**TheHottestSun**

Ohh my bad

* * *

><p><strong>TheChosenOne<strong>

Anyone seen Hermione?

_**Comments**_

**TheChosenOne**

Oops, wrong facebook

**XXPercyXJacksonXX**

Who is that guy?

**FireHotDude**

WTF?

**XXPercyXJacksonXX has changed**

* * *

><p><strong> his username to SeaweedBrainJackson<strong>

**TheSmartGirl, PiperHeart and 2 others like this**

_**Comments**_

**PiperHeart**

You finally changed it

**TheSmartGirl**

Actually I did

**SeaweedBrainJackson**

Yes, she did

* * *

><p><strong>TheSmartGirl has changed her username to WiseGirlJackson<strong>

**SeaweedBrainJackson, JasonThunder and 4 others like this**

_**Comments**_

**SeaweedBrainJackson**

Now I changed it )

**JasonThunder**

Why WiseGirlJackson?

**SeaweedBrainJackson**

WiseGirl is her nickname

**JasonThunder**

I know but why Jackson?

**SeaweedBrainJackson**

Cause she'll be a Jackson soon :)

**XXXLovegirlXXX**

Awwwww, that's so cute :)

**AthenaSmart**

Don't even think about it Jackson!

* * *

><p><strong>SeaweedBrainJackson <strong>

I got a question

_**Comments**_

**WiseGirlJackson**

What's your question?

**SeaweedBrainJackson**

The Hunters of Artemis can't have relationships with boys but can they have relationships with themselves?Like being lesbian?

**FireHotDude**

O.o

**WiseGirlJackson**

I don't know. Ask Thalia

**SeaweedBrainJackson**

Wow, that's new. A child of Athena not knowing

* * *

><p><strong>Please review review and reaview. Tell me what you like and didn't like.<strong>


	2. Character List

**Hello this is not a chapter I just forgot to put this character list so you don't get confused with the user names of the characters. I will put new chapters and I'll try to update when I can glad you guys liked it. This character list will be updated. Don't forget to read my other stories like A Different Path, The Son of Neptune, etc. And please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO or Facebook**

* * *

><p>XXPercyXJacksonXX (Percy Jackson)<p>

TheSmartestGirl (Annabeth Chase)

Hades4Death (Hades)

AthenaSmart (Athena)

TheSeaKing (Poseidon)

XXXLovegirlXXX (Aphrodite)

JasonThunder (Jason Grace)

TheMasterBolt (Zeus)

TheHottestSun (Apollo)

PiperHeart (Piper McLean)

FireHotDude (Leo Valdez)

TheChosenOne (Harry Potter)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the 5 of you who reviewed. Tell me which characters would you like to see in the future ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay...so I finally updated this, sorry I got caght up with other stories xD Anyway I may be switching this and make one called The Fantasy of Facebook which will be a facebook one with a lot of series, books, videogames. I may have The Hunger Games, PJO, Eragon, etc or maybe I'll just call it The Facebook Collection anyway I don't know so I'll let you guys know as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO or Twilight so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>SeaweedBrainJackson<strong>

Raise your hand if you know stealing a car is wrong...

**PiperHeart, WiseGirlJackson and 6 others like this**

_Comments:_

**FireHotDude**

*raises hand* Who stole a car?

**TheGhostKing**

But it was BLACK and RED, Peeeercccccyyyy!

**SeaweedBrainJackson**

*facepalm*

**FireHotDude**

Wasn't it Piper?

**PiperHeart**

Leo, shut up!

* * *

><p><strong>GOWKiller<strong>

Playing CoD Black Ops, I got MW3

**AresGirlRue, Ares Cabin and 8 others like this.**

_Comments:_

**AresGirlRue**

Me too! Let's play!

**PiperHeart**

What's CoD?

**AresGirlRue**

OMFG! You don't know what CoD is!

**FireHotDude**

She's a daughter of Aphrodite, what did you expect?

* * *

><p><strong>SeaweedBrainJackson<strong>

I Just Had Sex and It Felt Sooo Good! ;)

**XXXLovegirlXXX, PiperHeart and 9 others like this**

_Comments:_

**AthenaSmart**

You are sooo dead Perseus Jackson!

**Ididn't-steal-itGuy**

I would run if I were you Percy.

**SeaweedBrainJackson**

Its a song!

* * *

><p><strong>Ididn't-steal-itGuy<strong>

OMG...romans use Togas! LMFAO!

**AresGirlRue, FireHotDude and 78 (Camp Half-Blood) others like this**

_Comments:_

**SeaweedBrainJackson**

They're kind of comfortable actually

**AresGirlRue**

Wtf?

* * *

><p><strong>TheGhostKing<strong>

I am the king of the ghosts!

**Hades4Death, PiperHeart and 1000 (ghosts) others like this**

_Comments:_

**FireHotDude**

And I am Edward

**TheGhostKing**

Team Edward!

**PiperHeart**

Why team Edward? Team Jacob! I mean Edward and them are all dead why would you like...never mind I get it now.

* * *

><p><strong>PiperHeart<strong>

Team Jacob! Boo Edward!

**XXXLovegirlXXX, SheWolf and 48 (Team Jacob fans) others like this**

_Comments:_

**FireHotDude**

No, go Edward!

**PiperHeart**

You don't even like Twilight!

**FireHotDude**

I know...but it's fun annoying you. Anyway, both of them are ugly, I am hotter in both ways

**PiperHeart**

I prefer them

**VampireGirl**

I totally agree with her

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review, it probably sucks but I did my best...I am trying to come up with ideas damn it! Anyway, Ididn't-steal-itGuy is Travis, SheWolf is Lupa, GOWKiller is Ares, AresGirlRue is Clarisse and TheGhostKing is Nico. I don't think I missed anyone but if I did then tell me in your review! Read my other stories, I've recently made one called Last Man Standing which is about the Percy Jackson universe in a zombie apocolypse which was caused by...Hades?<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter of Olympian Facebook, hope you guys like it and don't forget to give suggestions! I am still thinking of the Facebook Collection thing but idk...like I said, I'll let you know if I decide myself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, TWD, THG, HP or SOPA/PIPA**

**New Characters List:**

**GOWKiller (Ares)**

**Pluto4Death (Pluto)**

**Pluto'sLittleGurl (Hazel)**

**TheMockingjay (Katniss)**

**TheSeamusBoy (Seamus)**

**KronosTimeKiller (Kronos)**

**LaReyna (Reyna)**

* * *

><p><strong>SeaweedBrainJackson<strong>

I am learning Spanish...

**FireHotDude, WiseGirlJackson and 40 others like this**

_Comments:_

**FireHotDude**

Qué bueno amigo! Estas bien feo!

**PiperHeart**

You should try French

**XXXLovegirlXXX**

^ Totally agree ;D

**SeaweedBrainJackson**

Why French?

**XXXLovegirlXXX**

Because it's the language of love...

**IDidn't-Steal-It-Guy**

I thought it was sex

* * *

><p><strong>GOWKiller<strong>

2000 likes and I kill the SOPA and PIPA idiots...

**Hades4Death, TheGhostKing and 1997 like this.**

_Comments:_

**IDidn't-Steal-It-Guy**

^ 2000 likes

* * *

><p><strong>TheHottestSun<strong>

LOL Hermes is a loner reason why he hears Mirror (by Lil Wayne (My rapper son of course)) everyday...great song...horrible god.

**TheSeaKing, GOWKiller and 100 others like this**

_Comments_

**HereIsMe**

Shutup, I got the Moves Like Jagger

**TheMasterBolt**

Shutup American Idiot (s)

**AthenaSmart**

Haa, you got burned

**TheSeaKing**

Athena be quiet, no one likes/loves you reason why you need to learn How To Love

* * *

><p><strong>Hades4Death<strong>

The Walking Dead Season 2 Part B Premiere!

**TheGhostKing, GOWKiller and 98 others like this.**

_Comments:_

**TheGhostKing**

IKR? Its bada**!

**PiperHeart**

I prefer Pretty Little Liars

**HereIsMe**

I prefer Two and a Half Men

**TheHottestSun**

Glee

**XXXLovegirlXXX**

Glee? Really?

**SeaweedBrainJackson**

OMFG...Apollo likes Glee...LMFAO

**WiseGirlJackson**

I prefer reading...

**FireHotDude**

And Annabeth had to kill it...

* * *

><p><strong>Pluto'sLittleGurl<strong>

OMFG...The Walking Dead is awesome!

**Pluto4Death, TheGhostKing and 98 like this**

_Comments:_

**SeaweedBrainJackson**

Umm...your dad already posted something like this.

**Pluto'sLittleGurl**

No, he posted that Zombieland was the best zombie movie ever and that they may make a new one

**SeaweedBrainJackson**

Ohh I forgot you added his Pluto account

* * *

><p><strong>SeaweedBrainJackson<strong>

I hate facebook now, timeline sucks!

**Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter and 1000 others like this**

_Comments:_

**KronosTimeKiller**

I like it!

* * *

><p><strong>LaReyna<strong>

IDidn't-Steal-It-Guy, Togas are a great honor!

**All Camp Jupiter likes this**

_Comments_

**IDidn't-Steal-It-Guy**

Sure and joining SOPA and PIPA is the best thing to do

* * *

><p><strong>TheHottestSun<strong>

Watch the Grammy Awards today and see how awesome my kids are!

**SeaweedBrainJackson, WiseGirlJackson and 90 others like this**

_Comments:_

**AthenaSmart**

Watch how my kids are all in Harvard

**GOWKiller**

Nobody cares Athena!

* * *

><p><strong>TheChosenOne<strong>

The Saga has ended...

**PiperHeart, XXXLovegirlXXX and 44 others like this**

_Comments:_

**FireHotDude**

Dude shutup, get your own Facebook page

**TheChosenOne**

I already have my own and it has more fans than yours

**PiperHeart**

You got burned!

**FireHotDude**

No, he did! *burns Harry Potter's robe*

**TheSeamusBoy**

Hey! I am the fire boy!

**TheMockingjay**

Lies! I am the girl on fire!

* * *

><p><strong>SeaweedBrainJackson<strong>

Okay now that I realize it, why do every book have a fire-related character? PJO has Leo, Harry Potter has Seamus and The Hunger Games have Katniss.

**FireHotDude, TheMockingjay and 33 others like this**

_Comments_

**FireHotDude**

Cause we're special and hot!

* * *

><p><strong>TheHottestSun<strong>

I would also have a minute of silence cause one of my great daughters recently died and many of you may know who she is, Whitney Houston. We'll all miss her and remember her...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and hope you guys enjoy! Please read my others stories like Last Man Standing (A PJO Zombies Story), Sexy Blonde (PercyxAnnabeth Lemon) or Days of Pain (Dragon Ball Z Zombies Story)...I'll try to update soon and don't forget to leave suggestions of which characters you want to see next!<strong>


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**I know most of you hate this stuff but anyway please read it. I decided to put this story on hold or well...umm...say its finished because well I clearly haven't worked on it a lot and I have a lot of other stories to work on. I do plan to continue it but in a couple of weeks probably so if you want to wait then well wait. Instead of updating this one I will put it as complete and I will make a newer story called Olympian Facebook 2 (or Olympian Facebook: Outsiders). So hope you guys like it and if you have any suggestions or changes you would want me to make for the sequel just mention it on your review. The sequel will have more crossovers than this one probably and will feature many other incredible characters like Ceasar (Planet of the Apes), Haymitch (The Hunger Games), John Smith (I Am Number Four), James S. Potter (Harry Potter), David Rice (Jumper), etc.**


End file.
